1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric current balancing device, and more particularly to an electric current balancing device for coupling to a multi-loaded electric facility and for comparing the electric current of each load with a steady and calibrated or regulated or standard electric current, and for providing a stable and balancing electric current to suitably energize the loads of the multi-loaded electric facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical multi-loaded electric facilities, such as the typical liquid crystal display (LCD) light devices or display panels may comprise various kinds of discharge lamps, such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) as the backlight source for the display panels, and employ network to drive the discharge lamps.
In larger LCD display panels, a number of lamps or light tubes are required to be provided and installed for providing the required brightness. When a number of lamps are installed in the larger LCD display panels, a single transformer or driving or actuating circuit is not so effective on performance to actuate or drive two or more discharge lamps that are coupled parallel with each other.
For example, the impedances of the discharge lamps may be different from each other, and may seriously influence the flowing of the electricity through the discharge lamps; i.e., the electricity may not be evenly flown through the discharge lamps, such that the discharge lamps may not be suitably driven or actuated or energized.
When the electric current is less than the required amount, the discharge lamps may not be suitably driven or actuated or energized to the required brightness, and the brightness in different portions or areas of the larger LCD display panels may be different from each other, and may seriously decrease the uniformity of the display panels.
On the contrary, when the electric current is greater than the predetermined amount, the discharge lamps may be over-energized and the working life of the discharge lamps may be greatly decreased. In addition, the characteristics of the discharge lamps may be changed any time, such that the electricity may not be used to evenly energize various discharge lamps.
For example, the diameters of different discharge lamps may be different from each other, the mercury densities and/or the electrodes of different discharge lamps may also be different from each other, the pressures of different discharge lamps may also be different from each other, such that the impedances of the discharge lamps may be different from each other, and such that different discharge lamps may not be evenly energized by the typical driving or actuating circuits, and such that the discharge lamps of the typical LCD display panels may normally generate flashes and/or flickers that people may not be easily conscious of and that may hurt people or may easily fatigue people or users.
For allowing the lamps or light tubes to be suitably driven by the transformer or driving or actuating circuit, the applicant has developed a multi-lamp actuating facility for evenly and uniformly driving or actuating a number of light tubes or lamps of such as liquid crystal display (LCD) light devices or display panels or other multi-loaded electric facilities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,099 to Chen et al. discloses one of typical multi-lamp actuating facilities arranged for allowing the lamps or light tubes to be suitably driven by the transformer or driving or actuating circuit. However, the light tubes or lamps may include different characters, such as lengths, outer diameters, mercury densities, pressures, electrode appliances, etc. which may affect the energizing or operating of the light tubes or lamps, such that the light tubes or lamps may not be actuated or operated in the best operating modes or status.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional actuating devices for multi-loaded facilities.